


Paper Rings

by skyminhyoon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyminhyoon/pseuds/skyminhyoon
Summary: Inspired from the song "Paper Rings" by Taylor SwiftIt was a night that Minho was waiting for.The night was still young when they went to Dekira's station, KBS. Seungmin on the other side is in deep slumber, taking the car ride as an opportunity to rest due to their hectic schedule.Minho stared at the younger, noticing each detail, the way he was dressed, on how he was leaning towards the window to rest his head, on how his lips looks so plump and how he can't stop thinking about on how soft they may be.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Paper Rings

It was a night that Minho was waiting for. 

The night was still young when they went to Dekira's station, KBS. Seungmin on the other side is in deep slumber, taking the car ride as an opportunity to rest due to their hectic schedule. 

Minho stared at the younger, noticing each detail, the way he was dressed, on how he was leaning towards the window to rest his head, on how his lips looks so plump and how he can't stop thinking about on how soft they may be. 

His thoughts halts as the car soon arrives in the parking area of KBS, indicating that they've arrived their destination. He soon changed his direction and looked forward instead as their manager turns around to wake them up, nudging Seungmin and informing him that they're already in the site. Seungmin then fixed his stance and stretched. The sound of the cameras shutter soon started as they opened the door, with their eyes being greeted with flashes everywhere. They both walked towards the entrance door, beside each other, with Minho waiting for Seungmin to catch up. 

"Hyung, you should've woke me up before so I could've at least prepped before going down." 

"Sorry Minnie, I know how tired you are." 

As they entered the elevator, Seungmin then fixed his hair, his clothes preparing before they can even go out. He can feel on how Minho's already laughing on the side, as it was quite a scene to look at honestly. He then didn't even bother stating any word to the older, and as the sound of the elevator rang, they both head out and walked towards the room. As if on cue, they were both greeted by the director, telling them that they can now enter the radio room. 

And the show started. 

\-----------------------------------

It was time to wrap it up, ending the segment with their song, Grow Up, was playing on their background, as they prepped for a photo with the host, Young K. 

It didn't dawn on Minho that they were still with the host as he enveloped his arms onto the younger's shoulder, not remembering that there are three people in the picture, not just the two of them. Young K then chuckled at the guests' actions while Minho then tried coping up with the situation as he reaches out his arms as well onto the host beside him. 

As soon as they finished their photo session, Minho can see on how Young K is just smiling throughout, making him blush, and bids them farewell, leaving the both of them inside the radio room. They both then picked up their items, waving in front of the camera, then leaving. He turns around and see Seungmin doing his signature farewell, with him jumping cutely while waving, towards the door. He can't help but smile with the sight in front of him. 

It was then the moment for them to film the punishment for the week, as Minho lost today, requiring him to film a video with him saying some pick up line. He can't help but smile at the idea of him saying these lines in front of Seungmin. Seungmin then asked him if he was prepared for the video, and when he nods, the younger started recording the video. 

([Refer to this video)](https://www.instagram.com/p/CL4lklsBsRr/?igshid=1jgbtn1cn17z2)

They then finished the video, greeted everyone and bid their goodbyes as they also thanked them for the show that was done today. With the younger beside him, he can't help but smile while walking towards the exit doors of the building. 

As soon as they entered the vehicle both of them relaxed and picked up their phones, checking if there were any notifications that needs to be addressed. Seemed like their manager wasn't at ease, telling them that he then needs to go to the bathroom first, delaying their departure. That was the signal that Minho was looking for. As soon as their manager leaves, Minho then shifted his gaze to Seungmin calling him "Ya, Kim Seungmin." 

Seungmin then turned to his direction with a look that states "what?" written in his face. 

"Answer me verbally!" The older demanded 

"What do you want?" The younger then responded 

"You." He said shortly. As soon as he blaberred this word, Seungmin then seemed like he was confused with the older's word, asking him, "What?" 

With annoyance, Minho answered once again, "You were asking what I want, then I answered. Aish Seungmin-ah, stop playing dumb for once" 

"But I'm really not?" With his tone being genuinely confused on what was that about. 

"Kim Seungmin, I want you, more like I like you. Does that make everything simpler to understand now?" 

Frozen, Seungmin was at still, processing what the older told him. "Excuse me?" 

"AISH KIM SEUNGMIN, I LIKE YOU" with him staring intently at the younger, stating that he was indeed serious about the confession. "Look, are you that oblivious about things that you didn't even notice anything different? Sheesh, even Young K hyung noticed it." 

"Young K hyung knows what now?" 

"That I like you!" 

"You like me?" 

"Yes now go answer me" 

"But you didn't even ask anything?" 

"YA KIM SEUNGMIN" 

The younger then chuckled with the thought that he made his older hyung annoyed, yet still blushing. "Minho hyung, I don't think I need to answer that, you already know the answer anyway" he then proceeded with his laugh 

Minho then lets out a paper that was hidden inside his suit that he was wearing, with the younger confused as to what he was even doing in the first place. He then reached out the younger's hand, measured it, attaching the ring that was done from the paper. Minho then let's out a smile, "then I'm assuming what this is for then?" 

Seungmin just smiles endearly, and that's how their night ended as their manager soon enters the car again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is just a short random fic that came up to my mind at 4 am, which I decided to write instead of finishing my thesis papers because I like procrastinating.
> 
> Hopefully the details were sufficient enough to explain everything.
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> 2min nation fighting!


End file.
